


Firefighter

by Sarahxlynn



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	1. Part 1

I stirred the boiling water in the pot, and turned to the side to grab the pasta I was about to throw in. I picked up the entire bunch and in one swift movement, tossed them into the water. A drop bounced from the sudden contact and nestled against my arm. "Shit." I muttered, quickly rubbing where the liquid had touched my skin. I looked down my phone and took note of the time. 5:37. Dinner shouldn't take more than twenty minutes- which was great since I was starving.

\--

I sat on my beaten down couch with my eyes transfixed on the TV screen. My favorite show was just about to end, and everyone knows that's usually when the most insanely dramatic cliffhangers occur. I watched intently as the woman on the screen walked towards the man, a smirk on her face- when the fire alarm went off. I watched as the character on screen said something to the man, but instead of words escaping her lips, all I heard was the ear piercing blaring of the alarm sounding throughout my entire house. "No!" I called out in frustration.  
I stood up and quickly ran into my kitchen, shutting off the stove and grabbing a towel. I started rapidly shaking the towel towards the alarm to somehow get some clean air near the sensor, but with my luck, it didn't work. I observed the water that had spilled over the pot, and I allowed my eyes to jump to the clock on the wall. 6:02. I had forgotten the fucking pasta.

\--

I opened the window and continued to fan the entire room, but found my arms getting tired as the alarm never stopped. That was until some very irritated firefighters showed up at my front step. I yelled that the door was unlocked and they made their way to where the alarm was the loudest. They walked into my dingy kitchen and rolled their eyes at the sight of me rapidly fanning my smoke alarm. There was a man with dark brown hair and glasses that fit his face perfectly, and I watched as he put his fire extinguisher down, and simply just reached up and took the batteries out, placing them back in a moment later. "Sometimes they can be faulty." He stated. I let my arms fall to my side and I sighed in relief. "Uh- right. Do I have to pay you guys or something?" The guys that accompanied the brown haired man just rolled their eyes and scoffed, as if they were done with my shit even though they had been in my presence for less than five minutes. "No, you didn't make a false call, so you're fine." I nodded awkwardly and cleared my throat. "Next time just order take out." One of the others snickered. I glared at them and one of them winked, enjoying the reaction they got from me. Assholes.  
The man at front, who seemed to have been leading them, cocked his head toward his shoulder, gesturing for his partners to leave; they did as instructed. "Ignore them- I can't stand them about as much as you. I have to train them and it's obvious they're doing a terrible job- anyway-" He huffed and rubbed his eyes underneath his black rimmed glasses. "Have a nice night, and next time, call us first before your neighbors have to." "Can't." I responded quickly. He cocked his brow at me and awaited an explanation. "It comes with the automatic response to message the fire team." He chuckled lightly. "Right- then just be careful." He nodded his head as a 'goodbye'. 

\--

This happened many times over, but only out of out- maybe five times- did the man from before show up. After seeing him so often, I really got to see how attractive he was. His face was structured beautifully- and wow, I never knew I had a thing for a man in uniform. This time, I had tried all of my options, and found nothing to be successful. I opened the door and allowed the same group of fireman to enter my house once again, the same unamused expression resting on their faces. The immensely charming one had pulled me to the side where the noise was less intense, and asked me, "Did you try the battery thing?". I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "Forgot about that one." He smiled slightly and approached my beeping detector of hell, before opening the small hatch and pulling a single battery out. He smiled at me as he did so, but his face completely did a 180 when he realized the sound was still going. "What the fuck?" I muttered to myself. "You wouldn't understand sweetheart." One of the other men taunted. "Oh really? Do you?" He remained silent when I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "The smoke detectors just broken you dumbass." I murmured before joining the man in my kitchen. I gently pushed him aside and took out the other battery, finding that that too, did not work. "Shouldn't this be off?" I yelled over the sound and he laughed, the same dumbfounded look on his features.

\--

We got it after a while, turns out we literally needed to break the thing in order to get it to shut the fuck up. I had gotten angry and just hit it with one of the strongest heeled shoes I could find, and the firefighter didn't stop me. If anything, he congratulated me on my quick thinking. "Nice job. I wouldn't have thought about breaking something to fix it." I laughed. "Fixing it doesn't matter to me- I just want that damn thing to be quiet." He scowled at me and pursed his lips. "You are going to buy another one, correct?" I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and nodded. "Uh- of course." "I'll be coming back to check Ms- sorry- what's your name?" I cleared my throat. "Lily- um Ellis." I tripped over my own words as he stared at me intensely. "Ms. Ellis, I'll be back sometime this month. Be expecting me." He bit his lip and gazed at me longer than appropriate before leaving.


	2. Part 2

I rolled my eyes before answering the door with a smile. "Can't get enough of me, huh?" I sarcastically ask with a smirk on my face. "Sorry, Lily, but it's not you I want, it's the alarm." I opened the door wider and allowed him to slide past me into my home. He had made his way to my kitchen before I noticed he was the only one here. "No team?" I asked, curiously. "It's not an official call- just me checking in." He gave me a short smile before pulling a chair to the center of the floor and standing on it to get a better look at the alarm. "Thanks for the footprints." I said, gesturing to the wooden surface his dirty boots were on. He smiled and ignored my statement. "You actually got a new alarm- I'm impressed." I shrugged and leaned against the archway that rested between my hall, and kitchen. "What can I say? I'm pretty great." He laughed and shot me quick glances every now and then. "I won't argue with you on that one."

\--

"Now does every fireman do this? Just check alarms on their downtime." I knew the answer, I just wanted him to explain himself. "I mean- not necessarily." I raised a brow at him and watched as he placed the chair back at my table, wiping the seat with his sleeve. He wasn't in his usual uniform, and I almost liked it more. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, with slightly tight jeans that could easily fit underneath his uniform if need be. I almost wouldn't have recognized him if I didn't see those cute black glasses. "Then why are you here?" I asked, a gentle smile resting on my lips. "Lets just say- I just have your best interest in mind." "And what if I don't want to say that, and I want to know the real reason why you're here." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and started walking towards my front door. I followed behind as the butterfly feeling in my stomach got more intense.  
Just before he slipped out the door like he had several times before, I reached out and grabbed his bicep, (which- by the way, was very firm) causing him to look at me. "Wait-" He adjusted his glasses with his free hand and took a step back towards me. "What's your name?" "Mark." I nodded and released his arm, letting him walk back to his car. I shut the door as he exited, and as I watched him pull out from in front of my driveway, I quickly scurried to the kitchen and took the batteries out. "Not dealing with this shit again." I muttered to myself.

\--

A heavy knock sounded at my door and I groaned, throwing the blanket off me and walking to the main hall. My hair was in a messy bun, and my pajamas were less than unflattering- so needless to say, whoever was on the other side of this door wasn't going to get a pretty sight. I swung the door open and my eyes went wide when Mark and his two trainees stood there in full uniform. "What the fuck?" Mark's eyes scanned me as he took in my apparel, and held out a hand to the other guys. "Go back to the truck and wait for me. I can handle this." They did what they were told and I mentally thanked him, knowing a slew of insults and snide remarks would come from them if they fully got a glance of what I looked like. "Yeah- hi- why are you here?" He looked me over once again before entering into my hall. "Your neighbors called and said they saw smoke." I rolled my eyes and approached one of my open windows in the kitchen. "It's called steam you dumbasses!" "Lily they're like eighty." I pulled back from the window and cocked my head at him. "Really?" "Yes, really." I shrugged before taking a seat at my kitchen table, resting my head on my hand. "You alright?" He asked, following me. "I just woke up and I worked overtime last night. Would you be 'alright'?" He chuckled. "I see what you mean by the 'just woke up' thing. Nice shorts." He joked, referring to my cartoon themed pajamas. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.  
"Speaking of, thank you for keeping them out of here." He shrugged and got closer to me, to where if I moved my arm, I probably would've elbowed him in the thigh. "Ah, no problem. I know they would've been all over you if they saw what you were wearing- and I couldn't have that." "Oh, but if you do it, it's fine?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked. "Exactly."

\--

"Wait-" He spoke, looking up towards my ceiling. "What?" "Your smoke alarm goes off at everything since your kitchen is shit at ventilating nearly anything. If you made something and there was steam, why didn't it go off?" Fuck. "I-I'm not sure." He rolled his eyes and looked at me with an irritable expression. "You took the batteries out didn't you." "Did not!" He reached up and opened the hatch without breaking eye contact with me, no batteries to fall out. I grimaced and shrugged at him, causing him to roll his eyes and shut the small smoke alarm door. "What, are you sick of seeing me?" I stood up from the table and leaned against the wall next to it, allowing me to be at the same level as him- even though he was clearly taller. "I could never." I said dramatically, clutching my chest. "Good, because I'm definitely not sick of seeing that cute face of yours."


	3. Part 3

I held my phone in my hands and stared down at the keypad, toying with the idea. I had been kind've bold when lightly flirting with Mark, but was this too far? Hm.. probably. I dialed the fire departments number and hoped for the best. 

\--

"It's just a small fire- you probably only need one person." "Okay ma'am please wait while we send someone over." "Send Mark if he's available." The woman laughed nervously, as she probably had never had a request for a certain firefighter before. "Uh- okay- will do."

\--

As soon as I heard the first heavy handed knock, I swung the door open with a grin plastered to my face. Mark barged in and immediately went to my kitchen, looking around puzzled. "Where-" "Nowhere." He placed the fire extinguisher down on the tiled floor, and took his hat off, holding it close to his chest. "Seriously?" I smirked and pulled out a kitchen chair, sitting in it and resting my feet on the other across from me. "What? I got lonely." He started to unbutton his jacket and I watched from the corner of my eye, not making it too obvious. He pulled the weighted jacket off by the sleeves, which pulled his undershirt back, exposing his abdomen. I bit my lip to keep from muttering profanities. "So you're saying you called the fire department claiming you need help, just to get me to hang out with you?" His face was twisted as if he was angry, and for a moment I feared he would yell at me. "Yes?" His lips curved into a smirk as he threw the jacket over the back of one of my chairs. "Clever."

\--

"So next time you want to admire me, what are you going to do?" He asked, standing up and swinging his jacket over his shoulders. "Say there's a bigger fire so we have more time." He rolled his eyes and a dimple appeared as he tried to contain his wide smile. "Wrong, Ms. Ellis. You're going to call me on my own phone, and ask me to go on a date." He grabbed a pen off my counter as I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms in false defiance. "A date?" He began to scrawl his number onto a piece of paper towel, when he stopped to look up at me through the messy strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "A girl who wasn't interested would not take the time to do something illegal just to get me to her house." I felt my cheeks turn red, and he smiled as he noticed the color rising into my face.   
He left the paper towel and pen on my kitchen counter, before picking up his fire extinguisher and heading towards my main hall. I followed him, naturally- and reached out to open the door; my hand was stopped when he pushed himself up against me, pinning me to the wall supporting the doorframe. "Now don't go making any more false calls, Ms. Ellis." His voice was husky and deep, which left me breathless. "No promises." I whispered.

\--

Another bold move, another sense of 'is this going too far'. I opened the doors to the fire department and approached the front desk. The lady looked puzzled, as I definitely wasn't a firefighter, and therefore had no real right to be inside. "May I help you?" She asked, annoyance laced in her tone. "I need to speak to Mark." She rolled her eyes and continued typing on her laptop. "This isn't a place for socializing ma'am. They are hard at work and-" "It's about- Mark's dog. Yes- his dog. Something terrible happened while I was dog sitting and you know how Mark is about his dog-" I continued to ramble, as she continued to roll her eyes. "Just go."

\--

I walked through with my arms pulled to my chest and jumped at the slightest noise. I was out of place, and walking through a building full of intimidating men and women wasn't exactly the environment I was used to. I turned down a couple hallways and saw no familiar faces; until I turned toward the last corridor I saw, and ended up resting my eyes upon the men that accompanied Mark a few times. Of course- of course I would see everyone and their mother except for Mark, and then be forced to ask dumb and dumber where he was. 'Just get it over with', I thought.   
I approached the two men and put on my most uninterested expression- which wasn't hard, I was not amused. "Excuse me, assholes- do you know where Mark is?" They both turned to me simultaneously, and one of them had looked me up and down almost three full times before I got an answer. "Why do you need to know?" I quickly took a deep breath to compose myself, before displaying my most superficial, sweet smile. "May I please know where Mark is?" The one actually paying attention just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah- I don't think so." I scoffed. "Why do you have to be such a-" As my voice started to get louder, a hand came between the two men, pushing them aside. "Don't finish that sentence." Mark said, trying to remain serious in front of his co-workers. "Excuse me guys, we need to talk in private." They left immediately, respecting his wishes.  
"So what do you need to tell me about my dog?" He smirked, leaning against the wall. "They told you that?" "They called my office." I crossed my arms behind my back, leaning against the wall across from him. "Why are you here?" He asked, gently smiling. "Because- I think asking someone out on a date is better in person." He raised his eyebrows and pushed his back off the wall, getting closer to me. "A date?" He said it as if offended, mocking me from the time before. "Yes- a date." Mark bit his lip and reached out, grabbing one of my hands in his. "I'm interested, continue." I looked down at the floor to refrain from getting to flustered, before continuing. "Saturday night, my house, movie night- and no fires involved." He chuckled and pulled me to him by the hand that was lost in his. "I accept."   
I pulled my hand away and began to slowly back down the hallway; I had no idea how to leave without seeming awkward- but I knew I failed miserably. "Great- I'll uh, see you then." I smiled quickly before turning the other way. Then, just as he had before, he grabbed my hand, and spun me around to face him; he placed one of his hands on my face and furiously connected his lips to mine. I let myself melt into his touch, and felt my heart erupt with feelings I couldn't understand. My lips were set ablaze and for once, I didn't want him to put it out.


End file.
